


It was your idea!

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Start of season, new season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Fucking each other senseless after games was a thing of the past, that’s what they’d agreed.





	It was your idea!

Fucking each other senseless after games was a thing of the past, at least that’s what they’d agreed. Last season everything had been new and exciting: the hope; their relationship. This season was all about focus. Marco had to stay fit and uninjured. Łukasz had to look after his body. Together they had to lead their team and set an example.

And there would be very little time for sex during pre-season either, with the US tour, training camp and then straight into competitive matches the day after they came back from Switzerland. But they were grown men, not horny teenagers and they would be able to cope. It didn’t mean that they had to be totally celibate after all!

But Marco was finding it difficult, much more difficult than he’d imagined. It wasn’t just that he was suddenly obsessed with sex, but that the universe seemed to be conspiring against him to make Łukasz look as gorgeous, sexy and desirable as possible.

Take the first friendly match in training camp, for example. It had rained so hard that the referee had stopped the game, deeming it dangerous to play on. Of course Marco had been worried about the possibility of someone getting injured. But the sight of a soaking-wet Łukasz, his shirt and shorts plastered to his skin highlighting EVERYTHING, well that did things to him, things that it really shouldn’t have.

If they’d been at home, he would have tested how seriously Łukasz was taking their temporary sex ban. But they weren’t. As captain, he really couldn’t have sex in training camp, especially not with his vice-captain. Not to mention the fact that he had a roommate, a roommate who thankfully went downstairs for an hour or two later that night, giving him a quiet moment alone to jerk off in the shower, images of a wet Łukasz fueling his fantasies. He felt dirty afterwards but at least his balls had stopped hurting, letting him focus on training.

Or then there was the time it was just him and Łukasz alone in the treatment room that had been set up in the hotel. The physio had wanted to work on Łukasz’s hip as they still kept a close eye on it and had asked him to take off his briefs, underlining the request with a cheery ‘The only other player here is Marco and he won’t mind.’

Of course most of the physios knew that Marco and Łukasz were more than just good friends. Most of the senior team and the team management did too. But they could be trusted to keep things private, just like Marco and Łukasz were, nobody wanting any distractions this season. Theoretically speaking, of course Marco had no objections. But it had been over a week now since he and Łukasz had had sex and the mere thought of Łukasz lying there completely naked with that perfect ass on display, his skin all sun-kissed and tanned from a summer outside …

Well in reality he couldn’t risk thinking about it. He had to try very hard to think about anything else but a naked Łukasz lying next to him, the thought of getting a hard-on on the treatment table way too embarrassing to contemplate. This time he was actually relieved when Thomas found a particularly tender spot in his adductors to concentrate on, the slight pain distracting him.

It didn’t get any better once they were back in Dortmund either, with the Supercup, the season opening and the preparations for the first round of the cup. Okay it was extremely unlikely that they were going out to a team from a lower league, but nothing could be taken for granted and that would blight their season right from the start.

It helped that they were at home now and sharing a bed, which had advantages and disadvantages. He slept better with Łukasz next to him, and he slept even better when they went to sleep curled up together. There were good morning and good night kisses. And he didn’t need to see to his own needs in the shower any more. It felt so much better with Łukasz’s big, strong hand on him, making his toes curl and his fingers scratch along the steamed-up walls of the shower cubicle in ecstasy. And Łukasz felt every bit as good in his hand, long, thick and heavy. Marco loved how he could make his calm, controlled vice-captain come completely undone.

But it just wasn’t enough. He needed that gorgeous cock somewhere else. That was the only thing that could quench the gnawing, aching hunger lurking inside. Even Łukasz’s mouth on him, as amazing as that was, wasn’t enough.

It was after the opening round of the cup that it all got too much. They had a day off. The first game of the season was just a few days away. Marco was excited but tense, so much riding was on this. They needed to get their season off to a good start. And he was horny, hornier than he’d been for a very long time, unable to settle, unable to sit still for longer than was usual even for him.

Okay so he’d been single before and not lost the plot like this. But then he hadn’t been together with someone he loved and desired so much pretty much twenty-four seven. It wasn’t just the sex (although he’d be lying if he denied that was part of it), it was that he needed to feel close to Łukasz, craved the deep intimacy of his partner inside him.

Łukasz finally looked up from his phone where he’d been watching videos from his old team in Poland. The fact that Łukasz was still so involved with his first team was something that Marco really respected, he appreciated how important coaching amateur and junior players was to his partner, and he’d been trying to give him peace and quiet, honestly he had.

‘What is it, Marco? Something’s been bothering you for days. Now’s the time to get it out of your system, whatever it is, before the season starts.’

Something about the way Łukasz asked the question made Marco just blurt it out. ‘I need your cock in my ass.’ He could feel the heat spreading over his cheeks after he’d spoken, embarrassed at being so crude.

Łukasz unfolded himself from the armchair where he’d been sitting and walked over to Marco, sitting down on the sofa beside him. He had that slow, easy, elegant predator look to him that always made Marco shiver in anticipation.

‘Of course. But wouldn’t you rather have some foreplay first? A bit of preparation? We haven’t had sex for a few weeks now and I’m sure it would be more comfortable for you that way. And it will help me to get … um … ready for action. Not that it will take long, not with you to … um … inspire me.’

Marco’s mouth fell open in shock. ‘But you said we couldn’t have sex!’ he said accusingly.

‘No, I didn’t. It was your idea. Remember. Right after our holiday together ended and I had to go back to training.’

Marco thought furiously. It had kind of been his idea but ‘I didn’t expect you to agree with me!’ he countered.

Łukasz reached out a hand to tenderly stroke his cheek. ‘I didn’t know that, did I! You were all in ‘responsible captain mode’. I’d do anything to support you, no matter how difficult it was. And it was difficult, you have no idea how much I wanted you these past weeks.’

Marco leant his head against Łukasz’s shoulder with a loud sigh. ‘I’ve really messed up, haven’t I?’

‘No, you haven’t,’ Łukasz said fondly, pulling him into his arms. ‘I understand that you were trying to do the right thing. And you were right in a way. We’re in a relationship now. This began as being all about sex, but it’s more than that now. Our relationship and our responsibilities should complement each other. And there will be times when we have to be together without being able to be intimate, like in training camp. And times when we need to be careful because of our schedules. I’m not getting any younger, you know!’

‘You just say that, Łukasz. You’re as fit as you were ten years ago!’ Marco punched his partner lovingly in the stomach.

‘Kind of. But it takes me longer to recover these days. And I’ll do whatever it takes to maybe have the chance of staying here with you for one last season. But not at the cost of having blue balls!’

‘We wouldn’t want that, would we?’ Marco grinned. ‘So why don’t you take me upstairs and do something about it?’

They made it to the bedroom in record time, stripping off their clothing equally as quickly. Marco lay down on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly, expecting Łukasz to be as eager as he was. But Łukasz shook his head, crawling onto the bed with the lube in his right hand, ‘Oh no, Marco. I’ve waited long enough for this. I intend taking my time and enjoying it.’

Marco’s breath hitched in his throat as hot breath ghosted over his private parts. The sensation of a wet, agile tongue licking up his length made him let out an undignified squeal. Łukasz was just so good at this and this time Marco knew that he would get what he craved in the end. Lube-slick fingers stroked his entrance, exerting gentle pressure, sliding inside at the precise moment Łukasz took him into his mouth.

His back arched, hips opening to give Łukasz as much access as possible. This was sheer bliss, being surrounded by warm wetness while two fingers caressed him inside, opening and stimulating him at the same time. He yelped loudly as those clever fingers found his sweet spot, pressing against it in soft circling motions. Łukasz hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction around his needy cock, a tongue swirling round the swollen head of his erection.

‘Please … I’m going to … ’ He never got to the end of the sentence as one last swirl of Łukasz’s tongue and one last caress of his prostrate pushed him over the edge, the pressure against his sweet spot intensifying his orgasm. Łukasz licked and sucked at him until he was clean and soft, only then pulling his fingers out and letting him fall out of his mouth.

‘That was awesome, but doesn’t it kind of defeat the purpose?’ he murmured as Łukasz snuggled up to him.

‘No, that was just for starters. I’m sure that you’ll be good to go again soon.’

And after a few minutes of making out, he certainly was good to go again, jutting hard against Łukasz’s abdomen. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched his lover lube himself up. Finally he was going to get what he’d been craving these long weeks.

Łukasz lay down between his thighs, hot and heavy against his skin. Desire prickled in his groin. He needed to feel his mate inside him so badly. But Łukasz surprised him, taking hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head on the pillow, pushing inside in one strong move.

This is what he had missed so badly, what he had longed for. Łukasz felt so good, so long and thick inside him, filling him and stimulating every sensitive spot. And he was strong enough to support himself on one elbow, holding Marco’s hands captive as he thrust in and out.

‘Is … this … what … you … wanted … Marco? To … be … fucked … senseless?’ he panted between thrusts, their bodies slapping together wetly with the noise of sex.

‘Yes!’ he cried in response, hooking a leg round Łukasz’s back and pulling him closer. They moved together, Marco thrusting his hips upwards to meet the thrusts into him. This was loving and intimate but also raw and rough, satisfying his deepest desires. They rode the crest of their lust until they collapsed in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

It was a minute or two before any of them were capable of doing much more than panting, until Marco rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss Lukasz.

‘Thank you. That’s exactly what I needed. And next time I have any stupid ideas about us not having sex, don’t just agree with me.’

‘Okay. You were right, though. We can’t do that too often during the season but now and again won’t hurt.’

‘Yes, now and again _definitely_ won’t hurt,’ he smiled before cuddling into Lukasz’s chest.


End file.
